Bon anniversaire Aoyama
by Ilunae
Summary: Aoyama avait l'habitude d'être seul.


Bonjour,

Voici une autre fic.

* * *

Aoyama avait l'habitude d'être seul. Il avait toujours été décalé par rapports aux autres enfants de son âge. Déjà tout petit, il avait été beaucoup trop brillant pour eux. Ils n'avaient donc pas pu le comprendre.

Il n'avait donc jamais fêté son anniversaire avec ses camarades de classe. Il n'avait jamais pris la peine de les inviter. Comme ils n'étaient pas amis, les autres enfants ne seraient pas venus.

Cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé. Il était beaucoup trop brillant pour se mélanger aux autres. Aoyama avait donc toujours fêté son anniversaire avec ses parents. Eux au moins pouvaient le comprendre.

Quand il était entré à Yuei, il s'était dit que les choses ne changeraient pas. Qu'il serait toujours seul dans son coin. Il devait bien reconnaître les aptitudes de ses camarades. Ils avaient réussi à entrer dans la meilleure école de héros, après tout.

Aucun d'eux n'était aussi brillant que lui. Il avait donc été sûr qu'ils ne pourraient pas le comprendre. Cela ne l'avait pas empêché de les observer. Ils seraient amenés à travailler ensemble pendant les entraînements. Il avait donc eu besoin d'en savoir plus sur eux.

Avec le temps, il avait eu envie d'aller vers les autres. Ils avaient l'air de beaucoup s'amuser entre eux. C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Il y avait aussi un élève qui était un peu comme lui. Il ne brillait pas mais, son corps n'était pas adapté à son alter.

Dès qu'il avait vu Midoriya utiliser son alter, Aoyama avait tout de suite pu s'en rendre compte. Son camarade ne le maîtrisait pas encore très bien. Il s'était donc dit qu'il pourrait peut-être lui donner des conseils.

Le problème avait été d'approcher les autres. Aoyama s'était rendu compte que ce n'était pas facile de se faire des amis. Il avait beau scintiller, il était un peu intimidé par les autres.

Il avait toutefois pu parler un peu avec Iida pendant l'examen pour les permis de héro.

"J'ai envie de faire partie de la classe !"

"A mes yeux, tu as toujours fait partie de la classe !"

Cela lui avait fait chaud au cœur d'entendre cela. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela aurait pu lui faire autant plaisir d'être accepté par quelqu'un. Ce jour-là, il avait aussi permis aux autres de passer la première épreuve. C'était donc en partie grâce à lui s'ils avaient obtenu leur permis.

Quelques mois plus tard, il avait décidé d'essayer de parler avec Midoriya. Encore une fois, cela n'avait pas été facile pour lui. Il avait quand même réussi à finir par discuter avec lui. Depuis, ils étaient devenus de bons amis.

Il était arrivé à s'intégrer au reste de la classe pendant le festival culturel. Aoyama avait été surpris d'être accepté aussi facilement par tout le monde. Il avait beaucoup aimé travailler avec eux.

Il était fier de sa prestation pendant le concert. Il avait joué le rôle de la boule à facette à la perfection. Le concert avait été un moment inoubliable grâce à lui.

Il passait beaucoup plus de temps avec ses camarades de classe depuis. Il parlait beaucoup avec Midoriya. Aoyama avait décidé de lui donner des conseils sur sa relation avec Bakugou.

Le pauvre en avait eu besoin. Il aurait été capable de se rendre à son premier rendez-vous avec ses vêtements habituels. Aoyama n'avait donc pas pu laisser passer cela et, l'avait un peu relooké.

Tout allait donc bien pour lui. Il était toujours aussi éblouissant. Il continuait de progresser aux entraînements. Il était en bonne voie pour devenir un héro. Ce qui lui faisait le plus plaisir était qu'il ne serait pas tout seul.

Ses amis deviendraient aussi de très bons héros. Ils faisaient tous beaucoup d'efforts pour s'améliorer. Savoir qu'ils réussiraient tous ensemble le remplissait de joie.

Malgré cela, il n'avait pas pensé à leur dire le jour de son anniversaire. En fait, il n'avait pas osé leur en parler. Il s'était donc attendu à fêter son anniversaire seul pour la première fois de sa vie et recevoir seulement des messages de la part de sa famille.

Il fut donc surpris en fin de journée, quand tout le monde lui souhaita son anniversaire. Tout le monde avait même pensé à lui ramener un petit cadeau. Satou lui avait fait un gâteau.

"Mais comment vous avez su que c'était mon anniversaire ?"

"C'est Iida-kun qui nous l'a dit !" répondit Midoriya avec un grand sourire.

Aoyama lança un regard en direction d'Iida. Il ne se souvenait pas lui avoir parlé de son anniversaire.

"En tant que délégué je dois connaître ce genre d'informations au sujet de mes camarades !"

"Merci beaucoup, Iida-kun !" dit-il en se dirigeant vers son camarade.

Une fois devant lui, il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
